Over Here
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: Regina Mills goes to a party with her best friend and is quickly left to her own devices. She sees Emma Swan, a typical 'antisocial pessimist' and they end up bonding in a very particular way before the night is done. Mentions of marijuana. Based off the song. Here by Alessia Cara


**Summary: Regina Mills attends a party where an antisocial blonde keeps her company. Mentions of marijuana.**

Once again she had been roped into attending one of these illustrious parties with her best friend Kathryn Midas, and once again she had been left to defend herself alone while the blonde went and sucked faces with Graham Hubert one of the volunteer firefighters that also went to their school. Red solo cups littered the ground as she carefully stepped over trash, and around couples who were making out to the point of becoming indecent. She had no idea why she didn't tell Kathryn no, every time the puppy dog eyes came out to play. Scanning the crowd, Regina looked for a familiar face. She hated being alone in places like this, it made her feel uncomfortable, as if all eyes were on her and everyone was judging every step she took.

Her eyes quickly landed on a blonde who had he hair pulled back into a bun with a braid wrapped around the base. She was wearing a plaid flannel shirt that was open and showed off her toned stomach beneath a black cami. The little peak of milky skin that poked out between white washed jeans made her breath catch. Brown eyes met green briefly , before the other girl's attention was pulled away by a brunette male in a MU leather Letterman's jacket.

"Come on love, just sing a little for me." He leaned in closer, trying to smell the blonde's neck. The girl in question cringed a bit, before snatching her arm away.

"Killian why won't you just get the hint? I'm not interested." She huffed, pushing his extending hand away.

"How about you use that beautiful voice, and maybe I might understand it a little more. I'm sure there is something that might be able to express how much you actually want me." He pressed on, his words slurring slightly.

"Is that what its going to take? Okay, have a sit then." She raised an eyebrow, before pulling out a hand held vape. She raised an eyebrow before putting the machine to pale pink lips and inhaling, pocketing it once she was done.

"Okay, I think I got the perfect instrumental for this." She set up her silver Iphone on the counter before tapping the screen twice, filling the small kitchen with music. Looking up again, she caught Regina's eyes before raising her eyebrow again.

"I'm sorry if I seem uninterested, but I'm not listening. No I'm indifferent. Truly, I ain't got no business here but since my friends are here, I just came to kick it. But really I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room with people who don't even, care about my well being. I don't dance, don't ask , I don't need a boyfriend." The blonde's voice was soft, if somewhat raspy but that added an edge that Regina enjoyed. She looked around to see that she wasn't the only one mesmerized, they had gathered quite the little audience.

"So you can, go back. Please enjoy your party. I'll be here. Somewhere in the corner on the clouds of marijuana, with this boy whose hollering , I can hardly hear. Over this music I don't listen to and I don't want to get with you, so tell my friends that I'll be over here." Everyone watched Killian's smirk falter for a second.

"Ohhh Here . Ohhh Here, Ohhh Here. I ask myself what am I doing here. Ohh Here, Ohh Here, Ohh Here. And I can't wait till I can break up out of here. Excuse me , if I seem unimpressed with this, an antisocial pessimist. But usual I don't mess with this." She gestured with her hand to her own red solo cup filled with an unknown liquor. Regina was holding back a smirk at the self assured male who was getting his ass handed to him in the most classy way at his own party.

"And I know you mean only the best of, your intentions ain't to bother me but honestly I'd rather be somewhere with my people, we can kick it, listen to the music with the messes like we usually do. We'll discuss our big dreams, how we plan to take over the planet. So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand that I'll be here. Not here in the kitchen with the girl's whose always gossiping about her friends , Oh tell them I'll be here. Right next to the boy whose throwing up , cause he can't take what's it his cup, oh god what am I doing here." The blonde scrunched up her nose, her eye flitted to a past drunk Peter who was bent over the sink heaving.

"Ohh Here, Ohh Here, Ohh Here. I ask myself what am I doing here. Ohh Here Ohh Here Ohh Here. And I can't wait until I can break up out of here. Hours later congregating next to the refrigerator. Some girl's talking bout her haters, she ain't got none." Emma rolled her eyes in Mary Margret's direction, ignoring the glare she received in return.

"How did it ever come to this?" Emma scratched the back of her neck, scrunching up her face as if she was uncomfortable.

"I should have never come to this. So holler at me I'll be in the car when your done." Emma gestured her hand to Graham who had walked in moments ago with Kathryn by her side. Her best friend shot her a sheepish look.

"I'm standoffish, don't want what your offering, and I'm done talking. Awfully sad it had to be this way. So tell y people when they're ready that I'm ready. And I'm standing by the TV with my beanie low, Yo I'll be over here." The blonde went to walk away, with Killian grabbed her roughly by the wrist. Several of the guys had stepped forward at the aggressive action.

"If you value your hand, you will let me cousin go. Now." Graham warned taking another step forward.

"This isn't over Swan." He hissed, before stalking out with his tail in between his legs.

"Really? So basically that all was for nothing?" Emma exclaimed , slapping her leg roughly.

"Well Ems, you sure know how to pick them." Graham joked as the crowd started to disburse, everyone heading back to party.

"Whatever. Are you done slobbing down your girlfriend? I'm ready to go." Emma huffed.

"Yeah, I heard you. You should probably lay that song out when you get to your computer. It sounded good." Graham through an arm over his little cousins shoulder.

"Hmm." Emma hummed noncommittally, grabbing her phone off the counter.

"Kath, Emma wants to leave. I'm probably going to head out right now. You coming with?" Graham asked the girl he was semi-courting. He wanted more from her, but didn't want to put himself out there. She was talking with another brunette beauty, before turning from her.

"I actually came here with Regina, is it cool if she comes with?" Kathryn grinned at him. Emma was hoping he would just say no , so she could smoke the spliff in her pocket. Unfortunately, her cousin didn't seem to be a mind reader.

"Yeah that's cool. At least Ems will have someone around her age to keep company." He returned the smile before all four of them headed towards the door. Once they were all loaded in Graham's Camry, after finding out that the two girls had taken a cab because they didn't know if they were going to drink, with Emma and Regina in the backseat they were off.

The blonde completely ignored the other girl, instead she took out her packie and a wrapper before she started to roll up.

"Are you going to smoke that back here?" Regina's husky voice broke through Emma's firm concentration. The younger girl took the joint from between her lips, and exhaled deeply.

"You don't have asthma or anything right?" She asked causing Regina to raise an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"Then yeah." Emma scoffed before pull out her lighter. She fumbled with it for several moments before it was plucked out her hands, and the spliff was pulled from her lips. Regina lit the blunt with practiced ease before taking a deep pull.

"I mean, it's only right to share. Hmm?" Regina hummed before taking another and then passing it to her smoking companion.

"Sharing is caring." Emma stared at her before licking her lips and taking a drag. Holding it in for as long as she could, she exhaled through her nose.

"So what was that all about? With Killian? Disgruntle ex?" Regina chuckled before getting more comfortable in her seat.

"Pshh, he wishes. He isn't my type." Emma answered, passing over the joint.

"So you have a type?" Regina questioned, taking a double puff.

"Not particularly. As long as she's not an airhead and can hold a decent conversation, I tend not to discriminate." Emma stared at the brunette intensely. Noticing the flecks of gold inside of chocolate eyes.

"She." Regina felt the smirk slip on her face, unable to erase it. Whatever they were smoking was some good shit, nothing like the Reggie that gave Regina a headache the last time she got smoked up.

"Yeah, she." Emma swallowed harshly, before leaning her head back against the leather headrest.

"What is this? It's good." Regina chuckled before taking a deeper pull.

"Strawberry Shortcake Kush." Emma grinned

"You got anymore?" Regina took a chance leaning in and resting her head on the blonde's shoulders.

"Yeah, in my room." Emma nodded.

"Next to the bed?" Regina teased, her breath tickling Emma's neck causing her to shiver.

"Mhmm." Emma hummed her agreement, cursing the weed in her system for boosting her libido and reducing her self control.

"Hmm, maybe I should come over." Regina let her teeth graze the blonde's neck gently.

"Maybe you should." Emma agreed, watching Regina's pupils dilated with lust. The brunette quickly straddled her in a fluid motion, before leaning in close enough to kiss her but waiting.

" So much for being an antisocial pessimist." Regina mused.

"Maybe I'm just fine over here." Emma played along, leaning up to mold their lips together.

 **AN: Something that was stuck in my head.**


End file.
